Welcome to My School
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: AU. Sakura finally had her perfect highschool life except when her bullies were sent to study in her new school. What is a popular girl ruling the school going to do to her old no-clue bullies? Sakura says: Welcome to My School!
1. My School

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto:'( huhuhu however! The unfamiliar ones are mine:) Hah!

**XiAoXiE-cHbL:**

Hey! New Story! Sorry that I have to put this up instead of updating my other stories. But since I told you guys from the new chapter of "The Ideal Chaos School" that I am going to update "She's the Queen, She's my Queen", I am going to. And I promise you that.

Anyway, I hope you will like this one:) AU. This is a Highschool fic. Please **REVIEW!! **I would really appreciate it and I would like to know if this story should go on...  
**Review! Review!**

**"Welcome to My School"**

Full Summary:

Sakura was bullied and hated by everyone up to her 6th grade. She is always crying and being teased. Her parents are worried for her so they moved a little far from they used to. When Sakura entered her middle school, she is not only get bullied but they are beating her up. Now, her parents are scared. They moved to another town and Sakura promised to herself she will not be that weak anymore. She entered her high school in the most famous school in their town. And she pretty much ruled the school in her 2nd year. Their school and its partner sent students to go to the other school to study for a year. What will Sakura do when she finds out that the ones who bullied her are the new students from the most famous school back in her home? Revenge is never been this sweet.

* * *

Chapter One:

Welcome to My School

_beep! beep! beep!_

-Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know the hardest part is over?  
Let it in, Let your clarity define you  
In the end we will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made in these small hours  
These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours still remain-

A slow song started to play as Sakura groaned in her sleep. She buried her head in her pillow and pulled up her blankets up to her pillow. She admits that this song is relaxing esp if you could relate to it. How she just love the feeling without any burdens.

* * *

_Wind passed by and blew her pink tresses and her school uniform's skirt. Sakura sighed at the sight in front of her. She is looking at atleast 4 large buildings decorated with two large open gates where she is currently standing in between them. She has a feeling she is going to love this place. On the way inside the building, there is a large stone with "Wind Sand Private High" sign engraved on it._

_Sakura softly smiled and exhaled_ _her breathe. This place doesn't look exactly like a School. Then a hand was gently placed in her shoulder. She turned around and faced her guest. Only this time she is their guest, temporarily._

_"Are you ready, Saki?" A girl with four spiky pigtails asked her as she took a step ahead of Sakura. Sakura nodded at her._

_"You bet, Temari." She said confidently and both of them began to enter the school. Sakura's new school._

* * *

_Change of Song_

-If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot-

_She was crying her heart out in a dark corner. She is desperately hiding herself from the world, from the world outside this corner. She placed her head in between her knees which are right next to her chest. She hugged her knees tighter as she heard somebody calling her name._

_A hand grabbed one of her arms and roughly pulled her up. She never looked up not wanting to meet their eyes._

_"Don't try to hide from us." The voice made Sakura shake more. She is shaking for the fear of her life. She pushed the hand that is grabbing her arm and started to run only to be block by more kids._

* * *

Sakura sat up in her bed. The pillow and blankets forgotten in the floor. She is sweating while trying to catch her breathe. Now that is not the way she wants to start her day. She frowned and started to pick her pillows and blanket and neatly placed her pillow in the head of the bed while she placed her blanket on top of her bed.

She wondered why she is having those dreams or more like memories play over again to her. Then she remembered what Sarutobi-sama told them last friday.

_Their principal, Sarutobi-sama, is seated in his desk while Sakura and her friends are in front of him listening to everything he is saying._

_"And so to strengthen our partnership with them, they are gonna send some students in here for them to study in here for a year." He said to them while trying to look for a specific document._

_"And who are we sending to them?" Temari curiously asked him. He looked up at her._

_"I already sent them there." He simply said as he went back in finding his document. Temari looked at Sakura and her friends._

_"Why exactly are we here, Sarutobi-sama?" Sakura asked. She really isn't liking this idea. And she has a feeling that she is not going to like what he is about to say._

_"You, of course, are their guides in this school for our new students. You know. Make them feel him and those welcome stuffs." He said as he finally saw the folder. He handed the folder to them. Temari is the one who got it and opened it. _

_"Those papers tell you who are they, what interests them, their grades, and pretty much everything their school knows about them." He said as all of his students started to study them. Sakura looked at them and their pictures. She really is not liking this idea at all._

She wiped the mirror in front of her before drying her hair with her towel and hair dryer. Sakura studied herself in the mirror. She doesn't have bruises like she used to have before she moved here in Suna. She doesn't have bags under her eyes. She doesn't have red puffy eyes anymore. She used to have those when she is still in her old home. They always bully her. And her last dream is a memory to that.

* * *

The transferees from Fire Leaf High are all gathered in the principal office with some Wind Sand Students. Their Principal is in his desk looking at them and welcoming them.

"And I personally picked some of my best students in this campus to be your guide and to help you out with everything you need in this whole year you will be studying here." He said as he smiled. The students nodded their heads to the new Students.

"Excuse me, Sarutobi-sama, but we are missing one." Temari said as she looked around. Sarutobi looked around as well then nodded his head.

"Since you are only sophomores and Seniors, I trust all the seniors of course to Sasori, Zetsu and Deidara since you are after all good friends with them." He said while Sasori and Zetsu nodded and Deidara grinned at their old friends.

"But they could always go to these other seniors." Sarutobi said as he pointed at Temari and her friends. "And for the Sophomores, your main guide is not here but I am sure you are gonna meet her in your own classes." He was about to dismiss them since the first period bell rang but someone asked him.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" A blonde girl held in a high ponytail asked the principal with her blue eyes.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." He said while a pair of blue eyes widened but not from the girl. It is from a guy. It looks like he just remembered something. Then he felt guilt and happiness at the same time.

* * *

Sakura put on her school uniform. And she brushed her hair which is now dry and put it a ponytail but it is on her right side. Her signature hair style. She tied it in a red ribbon to match her uniform skirt. She checked herself in a mirror before she walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at her clock and picked up her messenger bag. _8:50. _She looked back at her clock again but this time with wide eyes and she screamed.

"I am soooooo late!!" She screamed as she immediately put on her shoes. She grabbed her house keys and her car keys. She locked the door and immediately went in her black with pink stripe car and drove her way to the school.

She parked her car in the parking lot, grabbed her bag, locked her car and ran fast inside the campus. It didn't took her 10 minutes to get to her school since it is not that far. She actually walks to school most of the time.

She looked at her iPhone and checked the time. She is going to be right on time. She already missed her First period since school starts at 8:00. Next is homeroom and she could catch up things there.

* * *

Naruto can't believe whose name he just heard moments ago inside the principal office. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. His best friend. Well... used to be.

He had no idea that she went to this school after she disappeared from Konoha. She never said goodbye. He never heard or seen her ever since she had gone missing. Then he frowned. He knows that she hates him now. But he is really sorry for everything he had done to her. And he is going to make it up to her no matter what.

''Hey Naruto." Kiba called him and patted his back. "What's wrong, man? You haven't annoy any of us after we left the office. And you never said anything at our first period as well. I bet you are planning some pranks, huh? I think it will be great since you've been thinking about it this long."

Kiba continued to guess what is going on in Naruto's mind. Naruto didn't pay attention to him as his thoughts went back to his used to be pink-haired best friend.

"This is homeroom Class and you have it with me!" Their guide, Deki said to them as they entered the room.

* * *

The tardy bell rang.

She ran faster. Her sensei is always late with almost all of his class _except _his homeroom class. She could make it. She is just going to explain to him everything because her alarm played a lovely song and made her fall asleep again. Then changed song that made her sat up. Yah right! That would not work.

She arrived in front of the door and pushed it and went inside. She stopped and put her hands in her knees while panting. She looked at her sensei's desk and he is not there.

"He's late!" She happily said while some of her classmates greeted her and said their 'hi's to her. She heard some gasps and she bets that it is from some girls who wished she wasn't here this day.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Greeted the twins to her at the same exact time. Sakura smiled at them and nodded.

"Just like you." Someone whispered right next to her ear. She jumped a little and turned around. There, is her homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He is smirking at her behind his mask and Sakura knows it.

"I..uh... got lost in the road of life?" She said to him. Kakashi bent down to meet her eye-to-eye level. She heard few gasps and she mentally smirked. Sakura just stared at his one eye. If she is a new student, she would have been blushing. But she isn't.

"Nice try but that doesn't work on me." He said still staring intently at her. She has to admit that even though Kakashi always does this to her, she is not used to it. And she is going to blush any minute now if she isn't going to get way.

"Ok, fine." She said as she sighed. "Detention for me." She said as she moved to the side and went up to her chair which is at the left corner of the room. She looked back at him and he just walked to his desk.

"Where were you?" A guy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead asked Sakura as soon as she has seated. Sakura looked at him and smiled. She leaned close to him and whispered. "I woke up really late, Gaara."

He stared at her with his eyeliner in his eyes. She nervously smiled at him. "This is why you should have let me drive you to school." He simply said. Sakura smiled at him.

"I was about to pick you up, Sakura." Her silver haired guy friend whispered next to her. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Expect Suigetsu try to flirt with you in this time. Sakura looked at her friends in front of her.

"Hey, Juugo!" She whispered loudly only enough for the people close to her hear it. She poked his head and giggled when he turned around and glared at her. She innocently smiled at him making him nodded his head at her.

"Ok, now that everyone is here and settled." He began as he stood up in the front of the class, hands on his pockets. "I wanna welcome the students from Fire Leaf Private High."

Sakura was shocked and looked at the right side of the room. How could she miss those? She is supposed to be observant in her surroundings. And Kakashi is right. They are in her class. The new students and her bullies are in her class.

"This homeroom class is the only homeroom class to have all of the transferees plus our old students together. Some of the students who used to be in this class are transferred to another class but I kept the important ones in this class." Kakashi continued.

"Now that half of this class have no idea who are the half, Let's start to introduce ourselves. Say your name and one thing you would like us to know." Kakashi looked at the guy on the very front right corner of the room.

"You first, sensei" He said to him as he began to sat straight. Kakashi groaned at him.

* * *

This is their sitting arrangement:

Gaara Sakura Suigetsu xxxxxx Ino Hinata TenTen xxxxx Sai Neji Sasuke (Windows)

Juugo Zaku Dosu xxxxxxxxxxx Naruto Kiba Lee xxxxxxxx Chouji Shika Shino

Akira Aki Deki xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kin Ami Karin xxxxxxxxxxx Fuya Ayaka Waki

(Door) ... Kakashi

* * *

"Pssst! Sakura!" the guy right in front of her called her. She leaned down from her desk to be able to hear him whisper. "I bet I can make a remarkable remark in this class that the new girlies are gonna fall in a breeze at me."

Sakura looked at him and sweat dropped. He is kinda obsess that has to do anything with wind. Then she smirked. "Ok, I bet you wouldn't by the end of this class."

"If I win, you'll let me walk you home today." He said and smirked at him. It is true that he finds his pink haired friend attractive. No duh? Sakura stared at him then smirked. She remembered that didn't walk to school today.

"Deal. But if I win, you will do everything I say for the whole day tomorrow." She whispered to him and extended her hand to him. He placed his hand on hers and then shaked. "Deal."

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi..." He began while everyone waits for the thing he wants them to know. "Math and Homeroom Teacher." He finally said while everyone sweatdropped. "Your turn." He said as he looked at the guy again.

"Waki and I am the only sophomore Varsity football player." He said proudly to himself. This made one girl squeal. And he winked at her. Next is the girl sitting next to him.

"My name is Ayaka and I am his girlfriend." She immediately said as she glanced back at the new girls and glared at them.

"I am Fuya and i like the park." She softly said and smiled to them. She is kinda shy around new people.

"I am Karin and if you need something, i am just here." She seductively said to them as she looked around the room winking at guys. Gross. Suigetsu made a disgusted face.

"I am Ami and I am the Cheer captain." She proudly said as while Karin clapped her hands. But she forgot to mention that she is only the Cheer Captain for the sophomores.

"Deki. And this two are Aki and Akira. They are twins and I am going to introduce them to you because believe me they are gonna go on forever." The twins pouted at her. "We are in the volleyball team." Kakashi pointed at the guy behind Akira.

"Juugo. Just don't try to piss me off." He deadly said to them giving them shivers.

"I am Zaku and I will blow you girls away!" He said as he laughed by himself. Everyone just stared at him. Then three of the new students laughed with him.

"Kinuta Dosu and I am in the School band." He said half of his face bandaged.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I am a new student from Fire Leaf High and I am going to be great and I love pranking kids and..." He suddenly got cut off by Kiba smacking his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You said way too many things, idiot." Ami said as she looked back at him. Naruto pouted. And Sakura smirked.

"But I haven't said how great Ramen is and how everyone needs to eat it every--" He got cut off again with another smack in his head. "Ok fine!" He said as he cried and sulk in his chair.

"Yo! Inuzuka Kiba and girls could have my no. I have plenty anyway." He said as he pointed at girls asking 'ok?' to them.

"Yosh! I am the youthful Rock Lee from the Youthful Fire Leaf High to this youthful School because I know people here are also youthfu--"

"Shut up, Freak!" Karin screamed and faced him. Lee looked at her and kept quite. "Too much for being youthful." He mumbled but stop when he got a glare from Karin.

"Akamichi Choji. And nobody can get the last piece of my chip!" He said as he hugged his bags of chips protectively while keeping an eye to everyone.

"Troublesome." He mumbled. "Nara Shikamaru and I prefer sleeping." He said as he put his head back on the desk and snored.

"Aburame Shino. Don't even try to kill bugs or I'll make them kill you!" He said to all of them. The Sand girls gave him a disgusted face. Then Kakashi pointed to the guy sitting behind Shino.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said while the girls squeal at him. Kakashi waited for him to say more but it never came so he pointed to the next guy.

"Hyuuga Neji and Fate brought me here just like it brought you here." He said while everyone just stared at him.

"Sai. I think all of you ugly bitches and I are gonna be good friends." He said and gave them his fake smile while everyone gave him their glares. And he wonder what he said that made them glare at him.

"My name is TenTen and I think I am going to love this school." She said while putting her hands in a prayer like way staring off in the space.

"M-my...my n-name is... Hyuuga Hinata...And Neji-san there... is m-my c-cousin." She stuttered then turned red and about to faint when everyone focused on her.

"Hey there! I am Yamanaka Ino and I am going to be the most popular girl in here cause I was the most popular one in my school!" She screamed while Karin, Ami and Kin glared at her.

"Never gonna happen." Ami said to her and smirked.

"Hey Ladies! Suigetsu here and you can have my no. kay?" He said copying Kiba's line. "I have plenty one myself too."

''Hey!! That is my line!!" Kiba shouted at him.

"It was yours now its mine!" He said while Kiba just kept quiet fire blowing out of his nose. Now it's Sakura's turn.

"Haruno Sakura... And i am just an ordinary student here." She said looking everywhere. The original students looked at her in disbelief while Ami, Karin and Kin looked at her confusingly.

"Subako Gaara." Gaara said and nothing more. They know who he is anyway. Kakashi looked at his student for the rest of the year and studied them. _'This is going to be a long long year.'_

* * *

"Ok. Now that everyone knows everyone, I am going to let the President of your batch to tell the new students all they need to know." Kakashi said and smirked in Sakura's way. Sakura looked at him then glared at him. She mouthed 'Hell no!' to him.

"Haruno Sakura please come here." Kakashi said still smirking at her. Sakura sighed and stepped up in front of the class while Kakashi took his seat.

She really doesn't feel giving any information to the new students. And she has the perfect reason for that. But she still gave them their information. She made sure to put on a cold face and make eye contact to them. They seemed to be uneasy with her eyes and can't make eye contact with her but continued to listen to her.

"And if you need more information, asked Kakashi-sensei." She said as she looked at Kakashi who is watching her amusingly with the way she speak to them. She is about to go back to her seat but looked at them again. "And one more thing." She sweetly smiled at them which made everyone completely lost.

"Welcome to Wind Sand Private High." She said then the bell rang. Everyone stood up and walked out of the room. She watched them walk out with her arms folded in her chest and her weight in the other leg. Gaara went up to her with her bag. She smiled to him and got the bag from him. She looked at the door again and saw Naruto looked back at her. She smirked when he is outside already. _'Welcome to My School.'_

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**

Chapter One is finally finished! I hope you guys liked it. And again I promise to update one of my stories before I post another one. It is just that I really wanna post this one. The next chapter is where her plan for revenge is and I hope Sakura knows what she is doing:)

Please **Please Review! REVIEW!!** Pretty please? I really wanna hear from you guys about this story! I'll be waiting:)

'til next time:)


	2. My World

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ok? kk??

**XiAoXiE-cHbL:**

Hey there! I'm still alive! I bet lots of you guys think i'm dead huh?? Well, guess what! Nooo!! I still have lots of stories to update so cant get rid of me that fast! so so so so so soooorrrryyyyy for just updating now..

Sooo,, for the excuse for not being able to update for a long long loong time,... .... .... there are tons of reason:) heheh esp if u enjoy school and hanging out and vacation!! yehey!

I have Announcements btw!

Lets starts with my lovely reviewers for this story! I cant thank you guys enough for being supporting me on this story! I love you all guys...

**WhiteTiger1992: **Thanks sooo much! You are the first one to review on my story. **jewel9528: **Thank you for the review! I hope you'll enjoy the next chappie. **sweep14: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you always review my stories:) **SleepyGirl: **Thank you for the review. And about Sakura, Sakura was bullied by those kids when she was a kid. Now that she is pretty much ruler of the school, she is going to get her revenge. I cant tell you about her revenge, tho. I wanna surprise you guys. **XxmotojixX: **Thanks for the review. I'm gonna make Saku work her way to her ultimate revenge to get the suspense:) **Vesper chan: **I'm really really happy that you enjoy reading my stories. I will try to update them as soon as i can. And the long chapter is for you and for everyone to enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews and i hope to hear from you again. **deedee2034: **Thank you for the review and i am really glad you like it:) **All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto: **Thank you for the review. I am glad you like it. **.xXVampire-NinXx.: **Thank you so much for the review. I appreciate it coming from you. Your fic 'Uncontrollable' is amazing btw:) **Candy Anime Luver:** Thank you for the review and i wont let you down about the direction this is going to. **chibi-dono15: **Thank you soo much for the here is the second chappie for you:)

Once again, thank you all for the reviewers. I hope you guys would review again cause they mean a lot to me. And for everyone out there, Please **Please Review! REVIEW!!** Pretty please? I really wanna hear from you guys about this story! I'll be waiting:)

For my next announcement,,,, I'll meet you guys at the bottom:)

* * *

****

"Welcome to My World"

Ino is still adjusting in her new school. She means is that being not worship like she used to. Almost all guys in her old school are in love with her and very attracted to her. Why not now? She knows for a fact that new students are gonna be a big deal from the old students. Old students will do everything to get to know them esp if they have a face like what they have.

She is currently running her 2nd lap in her P.E class with Hinata. Just a few more minutes then she could relax in their lunch break. She is so bored in her first day of PE. She thought she is going to have fun but then her teacher just happened to be Gai-sensei. He is their PE teacher back in Konoha too and he was also sent to teach in this school for a year.

"Hey, Ino! Hinata!" TenTen called them running besides them now. "Is this your third lap?" She asked at them.

Both of them shook their heads. "Nah. Second." TenTen made a 'oh' sound. TenTen is more athletic than them and Ino is going to admit that.

"Kay, see yah later!" TenTen waved them goodbye and ran faster.

"Hey, Hinata." Ino called her friend but not bothering to look at her.

Hinata glanced for a while at her. "Yah?"

"Do you remember that Haruno Sakura from our homeroom class?" Ino asked at her remembering how Gai-sensei kept on calling her name but she wasn't in their class.

Hinata nodded and glanced at her again to make her continue.

"It's just that she looks so familiar." Ino said looking in the sky. She really looks familiar but she can't put her finger on it.

"Yah and I feel like she knows us or something." She said to her as they finished their second lap.

"I know!" Ino screamed at her. "And did you that look on her face? I felt so uneasy looking at her!" Ino admitted to her only this time she whispered.

Hinata nodded at her remembering how she can't look at her at all. She felt like she did something terrible that caused her to look at them that way.

* * *

Lunch Break

Sakura entered their school cafeteria and looked around. It is a big room. The food court and the line is at the left far corner of the room while the tables are spread all over the room. She walked at the left side of the cafeteria.

"Sakura-chan!" Akira and Aki called her at the same time again and waved at her to go and sit with them. It doesn't matter if they call her to sit or not. She is still sitting in her table. She walked over in the large circular table. She took her seat between the famous Sand Siblings, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey!" She greeted them. They all nodded their head at her.

"So, Sakura-chan." Kankuro looked at her and leaned down a little bit. "Where were you at History class?" He asked at her. He is a year older than Gaara and a year younger than Temari.

Sakura shrugged. "Doing some stuffs." She said to him and she looked at the table seeing that she doesn't have any food yet. "I'm gonna go get some lunch."

"Of course you are, i mean, isn't this whole Lunch break is for?" Idate said to her with sarcasm in it. He is another Junior just like Kankuro and they are like best friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She stood up and walked to the food counter.

* * *

TenTen walked in the cafeteria with her friends. There are from 4 to 8 to 12 seats in each table. They looked around the room and found a large circular table in the front left of the room. TenTen immediately spotted a table with 12 seats. All of them walked to the table and took their seat there.

"Ok, Some of us needs to stay in this table while the others get us some food." Ino said to them sitting in between Sai and Shikamaru.

"I could tell by now that Lee, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shino, and Sai are gonna get the food." TenTen stated the obvious. She knows all them by now and she knows who will stay behind, who will get their own food and who will get someone else's food.

"All right! Let's go!" Lee shouted as he stood up and raced to go to the Lunch Counter followed by the other said names. So it was just Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Shikamaru left.

"Why is Lee so super energetic today?" Ino asked but mostly to TenTen since they are the best of friends ever.

TenTen shrugged and looked at Lee who is waiting in the line happily. TenTen knows why he is so energetic. This morning during homeroom class, when the pink haired girl entered, she heard Lee gasps. And from that moment she realized that Lee had finally found the girl that will make him fall head over heels.

"Hey, TenTen. What's with the face?" Ino asked at her observing her how she stared in the space then frowned.

"Nothing." She immediately said to Ino and smiled. She looked back at Lee again which made Ino understand what it is.

It is really not a secret that TenTen likes Lee. She knows Lee is not the most beautiful man in their group but he is the nicest one and he is a great friend to TenTen. Maybe that is why TenTen fell for him.

TenTen shifted her eyes from Lee to Haruno Sakura. She just finished getting her food and was stopped from taking another step by a girl with four spiky pigtails. TenTen admits that she is really pretty and probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She is simple but absolutely elegant. No wander Lee immediately took a liking to her. With just one look at her, TenTen could tell that a lot of guys are interested in her.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Temari asked Sakura while helping her carry her tray back to her table. Sakura sighed. Do they really have to ask her where she is every minute?

"You know, you and your brothers asked me that already?" She asked Temari hoping to change the spotlight from her to Temari.

"Of course they will look for you, too." She said while Sakura smiled. "And don't think that you will get away from my question." Sakura frowned while Temari smirked.

Sakura stopped and faced her. "Ok, you win." She said and sighed. Then she leaned forward to Temari and whispered. "I got in trouble for waking up late that I miss the meeting and my first period. I got in trouble after homeroom then I decided not to go to my PE class since I got a lot of things in my mind."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "A lot of things? Since when did you started thinking seriously about something?" She asked. She knows Sakura well and she knows that she will not spend her time thinking about something that will spoil her day.

Sakura continued to walk towards her table with Temari tailing behind her. She seated herself again. And started to eat.

"Hey, sis!" Kankuro greeted her older sister only to be greeted with the cold floor of the cafeteria. "What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his sore butt.

"Are you gonna let your sister sit in the floor?" She asked at him then turned back to Sakura. She was about to open her mouth to ask her something.

"Yes, actually i will let that happen." Kankuro whispered to Akira who is right next to him but on a chair of course. Temari looked back at Kankuro and glared.

"No more deserts for you!" She whispered to him while glaring. Kankuro frowned. Temari sure can order their maids not to give him any meal. She is good at that. "Anyway, Sakura." She called her and faced her.

"Have you seen the gang of Sasori-san, Deidara-san and Zetsu-san?" She asked. Sakura swallowed her food.

"The famous Akatsuki?" She asked at Temari. Temari nodded. Sakura looked at the Senior corner which is in the very right corner of the cafeteria opposite of theirs. She could see guys wearing the cloak or their uniform, like what they said. Akatsuki are known in both villages and in other villages too. They held deep respect to this gang.

"What about them?" Sakura asked Temari as she bit her sandwhich again. Temari looked at her and around the table.

"Sakura-chan!!" Akira called her. "They are soooo hot!!" Aki continued and both of them squealed. Sakura shrugged.

"That's right. Sakura-chan will never be interested with those guys." Zaku said as he smirked at the girls while staring at Sakura.

"And she will never be interested at you." Deki added making the guys and the girls laugh at him while Sakura just looked away and looked at the Akatsuki gang. She noticed that some of them are looking back at her.

* * *

Ino waved her hand to signal the guys where they are seated. Most of them have their own trays except Neji who has Hinata's, Lee who has TenTen's, Naruto who has hers and Choji who has Shikamaru's. They started to eat while exchanging conversation from here and there.

"Did you guys noticed that Haruno Sakura?" Kiba asked who just finished his sandwhich. He super hungry from his face day so he immediately finished it. He felt Naruto, who is slurping her ramen, tensed but he decided to ignore it. Maybe it was just too hot for him.

"Of course! She is such a beauty! Did you her youthfulness? Did you feel it? huh? huh?" Lee asked them enthusiaticly.

TenTen forced a smile at her best friend no matter how hard it is.

"A beauty? Please! She is more like the beast to me!" Ino said while biting her Sandwhich in a lady like manner. "Did you noticed how she looked at us during homeroom?" All of them nodded at her.

"I bet a lot of guys like her." Choji said joining the conversation about the pink-haired girl. He finds her kinda pretty too.

"Choji!" Ino called him with a are-you-kidding-me tone.

"What? It's true." He said to her opening his new bag of chips.

"I feel like she knows us." Hinata said to them in a whisper. But Kiba caught it since he is sitting right next to her.

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked her. "I mean, I know she looked at us in a different way but I am sure this is only the first time we have seen her." Kiba assured to her. Hinata nodded and continue eating.

"Oh!" Lee said loudly and pointed his finger to a particular table. "There she is!" He said pointing at Sakura. All of them looked at her happily conversing with her friends. Shikamaru looked at her then at the people she is with. He immediately tensed.

"What do you know, she is friends with the Famous Sand Siblings." Shino told them still looking at Sakura. Then they saw some guys flirting with her and she flirts back. Ino made a disgusted sound.

"What a flirt." TenTen said while glaring at Sakura. She could not accept the fact that she got the attention of her only crush when she doesn't even know who he is.

"And girls who can flirt get points from guys." Neji said while watching sakura and her friends. She looks so happy and carefree and absolutely beautiful in his pearly eyes.

"Neji! She could not flirt!" Ino said getting irritated at how they are in Sakura's side and not with hers who is like their friend since forever!

"You would not know, Ino." Sasuke commented at Ino who is sitting two seats from her. Ino gasps at him. He never pays attention to any girl and not even her who is his no1 fan!

"I would know. And I bet she won't be able to flirt with Sai here." She said hooking her hand with his arm since he is sitting right next to her. She knows Sai is absolutely clueless on this things. Plus he is emotionless so it will prove Ino right.

"Prove it, Sai." Naruto said finally joining their conversation. Sai looked at him. He wasn't acting like himself the whole day. Then he nodded. He is not chicken and maybe this dare will make him get more friends.

"Okay." Naruto and other guys smirked. Lee and the girls gasp. Choji looked back at Sakura and noticed her stood up and with tray in her hands.

"There, Sai." He said to Sai pointing at her. "Throw your away your food at the same time with her." Sai nodded, picked up his tray and walked towards her.

* * *

Sakura walked over to the trash can. She could feel other students looking and watching her. She thought that maybe letting Shigure throw her food for her was a good idea. But she gotta do it esp that she knows what will happen.

When she is about to throw her food, a guy named Sai greeted her. Sakura looked at him and noticed his fake smile again. He never changed at all. This is just what she thought would happen. Sai took held her tray but Sakura sweetly smiled at him.

"No. It's fine. I could do it." She said as she held Sai hands making them let go of her tray. She noticed his blush and smirked mentally.

"But I wouldn't let a beauty like you do these things. Your beauty must be reserve." He said making those words sounds dreamily.

She dumped her food and waited for Sai to dump his. "See that wasn't hard. I'm a big girl now." She said as she leaned close to him. "I'll see yah around, Sai." She said his name seductively. She was about to head back to her table when he spoke.

"I hope your day is as radiant as your smile." Sai looked directly in her eyes while she is smiling at him. She smiled knowing that he is flirting with her. Who knew he could flirt. Last time she checked he is an emotionless bastard. She saw him sweat a little bit.

"I'm liking you the first time I saw you, actually." He added honestly. Now that they are just flirting, some honesty wouldn't harm right? I mean, everything he said are all true for him anyway.

"Tell me, Sai" she said stepping few steps back but still close enough. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sai just stared at her. He has no clue why she started talking about love. He has no clue what to say back. The book didn't say anything about love at first sight, ok?!

"Hmm" Sakura said and nodded to Sai. She turned around and the Lunch bell rang. "See yah 'round."

_'See yah around my World.' _She thought as she exited the cafeteria with her friends ignoring the stares from her friends, from the bullies, from the other students, and she definitely ignore the stares from the Senior corner.

* * *

**XiAoXiE-cHbL:**

Sorry if its not all that great:( But I hope you guys enjoyed, tho.

Don't forget to review for this chapter. I wanna see how was it. PLease **REVIEW!!** Please PLEASE??

And for my last announcement:

**TO ALL SASUSAKU FANS: **Ok guys, I am planning to make a SASUSAKU fic. I never wrote one before and i think i can do pretty well if you guys would help me decide. Sooo... can you guys help me? Do you think i should go for it? I'm planning to make it a vampire fic. I read tons of SASUSAKU fic and let me tell yah, there are bunch of them. I think i'll make some NARUHINA SHIKAINO NEJITEN pairing to go with it as usual too.

Sooo, what do you think bout the last announcement?

and please review for this chapter.. I'll be waiting..

bye, guys:)


End file.
